


FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST (Excerpt: From Empire to Rogue)

by SW_Banshee



Series: Seduced by a Rogue [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Tycho & Terra spend some quality time together. Several months after Tycho joins Guardiens.Set between the time when Tycho leaves the Empire and joins Rogue Squadron (which will be covered in "From Empire to Rogue")
Relationships: Tycho Celchu/OFC
Series: Seduced by a Rogue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550761





	FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST (Excerpt: From Empire to Rogue)

**Author's Note:**

> I am revising the longer stories within the Guardiens arc and hope to get those up soon. In the meantime, here is a teaser. :)
> 
> Usual disclaimers: not mine, no profit, please ask before reposting, etc

"How are you doing?" Terra smirked as she and Tycho entered her quarters.

"Don't ask," he groaned, limping into the room. "You know, one of these days I'm going to learn my lesson and say 'no' when you ask me to work out with you."

She walked up behind him and began massaging his back and shoulders. "How long has it been since I gave you a rubdown?"

He relaxed into her movements as he thought about her question. "Um... Dislocated shoulder. First year at the Academy."

She snickered, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Maybe we _shouldn't_ work out together."

"I don't think it's the workouts as much as it is the 'friendly' game of smashball we usually get into afterwards," he retorted good-naturedly.

"Maybe we should pick a different sport then," she recommended smugly.

He grunted as she hit a tender spot, "I really don't think it would make a difference."

She chuckled softly. "Go take a shower and I'll give you a rubdown," she suggested.

He nodded and headed toward the 'fresher. He emerged a short time later wearing only a pair of short sleep pants, towel drying his long blond hair. "I feel better already."

"Good, because it's my turn in the shower," she told him, ruffling his hair as she padded past.

"Hey! What about my massage?"

She laughed, "I won't be long. Get comfortable and I'll be out in a few."

He finished drying his hair and laid down on the meditation mat she had put on the floor while he was in the shower. He was just getting settled when she re-entered the room, wearing a lightweight sleep-set.

Smiling to herself, she knelt at the head of the mat and poured oil into the palm of her hand. She gazed appreciatively at him as she waited for the oil to warm. He was lying on his back so she started with his temples and shoulders before moving down his arms to his legs and feet. "Roll over," she instructed softly; he obeyed and she began working her way back up his body.

She closed her eyes and reached out her senses, enjoying the feel of his well-toned muscles. His soft moan brought her back to reality and she was alarmed to find her hands on his firm bottom. His arousal washed over her and she scrambled away and sat with her back to him, wrapping her traitorous arms tightly around her waist, guilt and anger warring within her.

"Terra? What's wrong?" The hurt and confusion in his voice made her flinch as much as the hand he laid tentatively on her shoulder.

"Oh, Little Celly, I'm so sorry," she lamented.

Tycho sighed; so, he was back to being _Little_ Celly. "Sorry for what?"

She took a deep breath, "I promised I would look out for you. Correct me if I'm wrong but seducing you doesn't exactly qualify."

He raised an eyebrow, "Seduction. That would imply either unwillingness or inappropriateness. Since I can rule out unwilling, what is inappropriate?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, torment evident in her eyes. She was unsure how to explain to him that she felt she had betrayed his trust.

He grinned mischievously, "I _am_ an adult, after all, and hardly an innocent."

She barked a laugh. "Oh, I know all about that little raven-haired vixen from down the street. I'd still like to get my hands on her for the way she treated you," she threatened softly, the memory of his heartache at learning the painful lesson of unfaithfulness from his first lover still fresh in Terra's mind after all these years.

Tycho was surprised, "How did you know about that? I never told anyone."

She smiled sadly and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "I can always tell when you're hurting. Besides, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened considering the way the two of you had been looking at each other."

She remembered how he had come to her room the week of finals shortly before his fifteenth birthday. He was anguished and upset but didn't want to disturb her studies so he just lay down on her bed and was soon asleep. When he was like this, she never had the heart to send him away, so he stayed the night.

They had forgotten to shut her door completely so in the morning his mother got an eyeful when she came looking to send Terra on an errand. His parents were anything but happy to see their fourteen-year-old son in bed with a twenty-year-old co-ed.

"You still have not answered my question about why this is inappropriate," he prompted her gently.

She was at a lost for words. "Because you are my Little Celly," she whispered, unable to meet his sky-blue gaze.

He smiled and moved closer to her on the floor; taking her hand is his, he lifted it to his lips. "And you are my Guardian Angel," he told her solemnly. Still unsure of what to say, she let him pull her into his lap and tenderly cover her face with kisses.

She ran her hands through his hair, reveling in its softness. She caught his gaze and held it, "Are you sure about this?"

He could hear the desire in her voice and it made him shiver. He nodded, unable to speak as the realization of what was happening began to sink in. She brushed his lips with hers, their light kiss quickly turning passionate. Her hands tangled in his hair and she maneuvered closer to him, his body heat soaking through the thin material of her sleep clothes.

She broke the kiss slowly and rested her head on his shoulder, close enough to his neck that he could feel her hot and heavy breaths. He closed his eyes and brushed her hair with his cheek, enjoying the feel of their shared warmth.

"Terra, I need you... I trust you," he spoke softly, his words interspersed with soft kisses to her dark gold hair. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes and smiled; gracefully, she stood and held her hands out to him. She led him to the side of the bed where she gently sat him back down. He watched as she removed her top; then with his hands on her slender hips, he pulled her into a straddling position on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, the silky velvet touch of skin on skin overwhelming their senses as their lips met again, his desire fueling hers through their bond. She leaned forward, encouraging him to lie back on the bed.

They were both breathing hard when the kiss ended. She pulled back slightly so she could look into his eyes, searching for any signs of hesitancy. Encouraged by the glassy expression, she continued to kiss him; starting with his shoulders and working her way down the center of his chest toward his abdomen. She kept a part of her mind open to any reluctance on his part.

By the time she reached his navel, she was off the bed and bending over him. Ever so lightly, she slipped her hands into the waistband of his sleep shorts. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull them down and off as she moved her kisses along his hipbones and thighs before standing up to look at him.

Trepidation began to set in and her gaze flashed briefly to the flatpic on the nightstand and back to Tycho, lying, naked, on her bed. The boy, so full of innocence and zest for living, was gone. In his place was a young man whose strength of character and beauty of soul were reflected in the body before her. His zest for life was slowly returning, bringing a twinkle back to the sky-blue eyes.

She quickly removed her own sleep bottoms and crawled back up his body to straddle him on hands and knees, evading contact except where her knees touched his sides. She waited a heartbeat for him to calm enough to answer the question she desperately needed to ask. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He smiled wickedly and, moving quicker than thought, wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that they were fully on the bed. Slowly, he lowered himself onto her, amazed at how right he felt between her thighs. He was rewarded with her sharp intake of breath as their hips made full contact, his hardness against her warm, moist curls. "Does this answer your question?" he teased lustily as he fitted their bodies together.

She smiled, nodding as her arms found their way around him, one hand buried in his hair at the base of his neck. The other palm was on his lower back, her fingers grazing his tight bottom, as she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him down into a deep kiss. They continued the kiss as their bodies moved into position for the age-old joining.

When they broke for air, their eyes locked and she tilted her head back, offering her throat in submission. His chest warmed at her display; he had always known they trusted each other. But until that moment, he had not realized her trust in him was as deep and unconditional as his was for her. With a soft moan, he claimed her throat at the same time he claimed her body.


End file.
